The present invention generally relates to the game of golf and more particularly to a device which allows a golfer to place and/or retrieve a golf ball without having to bend over. In addition, a ball and tee may be placed within the device and set at a desired height for the golfer to drive the ball.
Various devices are known for picking up or placing golf balls, allowing a golfer to enjoy a round of golf without excessive bending over. Some devices also claim to be able to place a golf ball in combination with a tee so the golfer may drive the ball. In teeing up a ball, the tee must be set nearly perpendicular to the ground surface in order for the ball to remain balanced in the cup of the tee. In addition, the ground penetrating tip of the tee must be implanted at sufficient depth as to allow the tee to support the weight of the ball. A device which places a ball in combination with a tee should be able to reliably accomplish these two functions on a consistent basis, consistently setting the ball and tee combination at position in the driving box which allows the golfer to properly drive the ball. It would also be desirable for such a device to be adaptable for the golfer to use both long tees and short tees.
The known devices have various disadvantages, such as being too large for convenient transportation and storage, too complicated, or simply unable to properly function. Other devices, because they do not remain in an upright position, defeat the purpose of the device because the user may have to bend over to pick up the device itself.